


I'll keep mine and you'll keep yours

by HellScream



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellScream/pseuds/HellScream
Summary: Ви не знал, хорошо это или плохо, просто принимал как должное. Камни эти он положил себе в карманы добровольно, равно как и привязал по булыжнику, не меньше, к рукам и ногам. Сам подставлялся под сильные ладони с мозолистыми пальцами, сам нырнул в чёрную гладь, сам повторял с каким-то неземным обожанием: «Сильнее, папочка».





	I'll keep mine and you'll keep yours

В закусочной было многолюдно и шумно: не настолько, чтобы это раздражало, но достаточно для попытки отвлечься, переключиться на что угодно другое, забить голову ненужной информацией, мусором и белым шумом. Попытки, которая, — Ви знал заранее — обречена на провал.  
Он выбрал наугад пару позиций в терминале, сомневаясь, впрочем, что сможет проглотить даже кусочек, хотя последние несколько часов желудок буквально выл от голода, и, устроившись в углу, обвёл помещение пустым, растерянным взглядом. За столиком напротив в телефоне залипал парень с дурацкой улыбкой от уха до уха. За ним сидела парочка, держащаяся за руки. У окна — шумная компания, беспрестанно делающая селфи. Их смех и голоса долетали до Ви будто сквозь подушку, а в груди давило так, словно он лежал глубоко на дне морском, а карманы были набиты камнями. Ни единого шанса на спасение.  
И это была правда. Ви не знал, хорошо это или плохо, просто принимал как должное. Камни эти он положил себе в карманы добровольно, равно как и привязал по булыжнику, не меньше, к рукам и ногам. Сам подставлялся под сильные ладони с мозолистыми пальцами, сам нырнул в чёрную гладь, сам повторял с каким-то неземным обожанием: «Сильнее, папочка».  
Выудив из стакана с колой кубик льда, Ви зажал его в кулаке. Интересно, если засунуть руку в лёд целиком, почувствует ли он что-нибудь? Боль, холод, онемение — что угодно, кроме сосущей мёртвой пустоты. Должен.  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Ви достал его слишком быстро для человека, который давно не ждал новостей. Пролистав уведомления без особого интереса, он замер, увидев свежее фото Данте: глубокая складка между бровей и у губ, усмешка, отдающая горечью и сбитые костяшки пальцев. Покрасневшая повреждённая кожа с запекшейся кровью притягивала взгляд, и Ви был готов поклясться, что на языке расцвёл солоноватый металлический привкус.  
Лёд, которым он добровольно сковал себя, начал стремительно трескаться, в мозгу вспыхнула идея — безумная и нездоровая. Ви включил камеру, щёлкнул себя и, добавив к снимку всего три слова, быстро отправил сообщение, пока разум не успел взять верх над импульсом.  
 _Скучаю по тебе._  
Так просто. Это оказалось легче, чем он боялся.  
 _Всё в порядке?_ — Данте был неизменно лаконичен.  
Ви не знал, что ответить. «Да» будет ложью, которую Данте раскусит на раз-два. К тому же он, положа руку на сердце, успел забыть, что такое порядок.  
 _Что в стакане?_ — ещё одно сообщение пришло через двадцать секунд. Это забота? Волнение? Попытка проконтролировать?  
Ви ничего не стоило солгать и где-то в глубине души даже хотелось спровоцировать Данте, но он быстро обуздал этот порыв.  
 _Приезжай, пожалуйста,_ — он нажимал на экран с такой силой, что будь вместо смартфона старый телефон, кнопки отпечатались бы на коже.  
«Приезжай-приезжай-приезжай», — Ви повторял про себя, словно проклятье.  
«Позволь мне приехать».  
Данте был не обязан отвечать, но от тревожного ожидания — и, конечно, голода, — мутило, а память неожиданно решила расщедриться на одно из самых важных воспоминаний.

— Обещай, что больше не причинишь себе вреда, — сказал Данте в тот день, когда впервые прикоснулся нему и узнал, что под причудливой вязью татуировок змеились белые шрамы. — Никогда.  
Ви не ответил. Он ни разу за всю жизнь не давал обещаний, уж тем более таких. Он буравил взглядом пол, боясь поднять взгляд и увидеть разочарование в чужих глазах.  
Данте мягко привлёк его к себе.  
— Обещай мне, Ви, — повторил он и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья. — Что бы ни случилось, больше никаких ран.

Телефон ожил вновь.  
 _Мы ведь договорились, Ви. Мы решили._  
Ви достал новый кубик льда и прижал к внезапно занывшему виску. Он был почти уверен, что эти слова дались Данте нелегко. Тот наверняка хмурился, тёр указательным пальцем губы, возможно, сделал пару глотков чего-нибудь горячительного. Он сомневался, безусловно, ведь сам — Ви отчаянно хотел в это верить, — переносил разлуку с трудом. Он перебрал бы несколько вариантов ответа и остановился на самом нейтральном и безболезненном.  
Мы договорились. Мы решили. Ви в сердцах ударил кулаком по сидению. У него даже не было возможности высказаться.

Десять дней назад Данте привёз его в парк. Они устроились на траве у реки и наблюдали за невероятным шоу, развернувшимся на небе. В ярких всполохах фейерверков Ви видел тысячи новых рождающихся Вселенных. Он потерял счёт всему, едва не забыл собственное имя, слушая пробирающую до дрожи музыку и растворяясь в магии вечера, и только грудь Данте за спиной удерживала его в этой реальности.  
Много позже, когда на город мягко опустилась ночь, и они гуляли по набережной, Данте взял его за руку. Какая-то нить в душе Ви натянулась и с оглушительным треском лопнула, когда Данте заключил его в такие крепкие объятия, что едва не вышиб воздух из лёгких. Ви не ответил; стоял, уронив руки вдоль туловища и ненавидел себя как никогда в жизни. Он понимал: это — конец.  
Данте предложил ему всё, что мог, а Ви вознамерился потребовать ещё больше. Ви захотел любви — той, которой посвящают стихи, той, что Данте никогда не знал и не мог дать при всём желании.  
Потом они говорили. Точнее, говорил в основном Данте, твёрдо и аргументированно раскладывал по полочкам все доводы. Ви молча слушал, шрамы на руках горели, а перед глазами медленно умирала его Вселенная.

_Пожалуйста,_ — Ви догадывался, что времени было в обрез, что непоколебимость Данте, ненадолго пошатнувшаяся, вот-вот встанет стеной, и преодолеть её не хватит сил. Призвав на помощь всё мужество, Ви прибег к запрещённому приёму.  
 _Папочка._

Этот самый приём едва не стоил им обоим жизни.  
Переоценив свои силы, Ви упустил Грифона, упал и рассёк лоб о камень. Из глаз посыпались искры, по лицу мгновенно потекло тёплое, заливая глаз, капая с носа на холодную землю.  
— Ви!  
Данте оказался возле него в два счёта. Обхватил ладонями лицо, аккуратно приподнял голову. Ресницы слиплись от крови, в ушах гудело и оставаться в сознании стоило невероятных усилий. Ви открыл рот, желая предупредить об опасности, огромной тенью выросшей за спиной, но язык не слушался, и он будто со стороны услышал хриплое:  
— Папочка…  
Глаза Данте удивлённо расширились, а в следующий миг на его плечо опустилась тяжёлая шипованная дубина. Он закричал, моментально приняв облик демона, и это было последним, что увидел Ви перед тем, как отключиться.  
Он пришёл в себя уже в фургоне, лёжа на диване с перебинтованной головой.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Данте стоял рядом, на коленях, сжимая его руку.  
Волна жгучего стыда затопила Ви, стоило ему заметить валяющийся на полу плащ и повязку на плече. Он хотел извиниться, но Данте оказался быстрее, прошептав неожиданное:  
— Когда ты поправишься, я хочу услышать это ещё раз.

Когда значок «доставлено» сменился на «прочитано», внутри Ви лопнула ещё одна нить. Он будто наяву увидел, как потемнели чужие глаза, почувствовал фантомную хватку на своём горле и дотронулся до ключиц ледяными пальцами.  
Ответ не пришёл ни через минуту, ни через пять, но Ви больше не ждал его. Он вновь наполнил стакан газировкой и заказал картошку, наконец-то по-настоящему чувствуя себя голодным.

Ви не понял, что заставило его поднять голову — возможно, чересчур громкая компания. Он прикипел взглядом к проходу, заметив Данте, что смотрел прямо на него. В его волосах и на плаще был снег, и Ви показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем Данте оказался рядом.  
— Здесь не занято?  
Он помотал головой — ответить, почему-то, не нашлось сил.  
— Взять тебе что-нибудь?  
Ви пожал плечами, проклиная своё косноязычие. Сколько раз он продумывал слова, которые скажет при встрече, и где они теперь? Вся гипотетическая пламенная речь испарилась, стоило Данте оказаться рядом.  
— Держи. Подумал, захочешь, — Данте вернулся через пару минут и протянул ему порцию куриных крылышек, а сам развернул бургер, кажется целиком состоящий из сыра.  
От ароматного запаха желудок внять затянул печальную песню. Покраснев и пробормотав: «Спасибо», Ви вгрызся в первое крылышко.  
Они не разговаривали и даже не смотрели друг на друга. Ви слышал практически непрерывные звуки входящих сообщений и совсем не удивился, когда с тяжёлым раздражённым вздохом Данте полез в карман. Неожиданностью оказалось то, что телефон он отключил и положил на стол экраном вниз.  
— Некоторые думают, что я работаю двадцать четыре часа в сутки даже без перекуса, — хмыкнул Данте. — Почему-то им сложно понять, что у меня тоже есть человеческие потребности.  
— Я помню, — пробормотал Ви. Он, в самом деле, помнил, как назойливые звонки в агентство отвлекали их от самых разных дел, в том числе и от…  
— Знаешь, здесь и впрямь вкусно.  
— А? — Ви был настолько потрясён заявлением, что впервые за вечер посмотрел прямо в глаза Данте. — Серьёзно?  
— Не пицца, конечно, но… — тот выдержал эффектную паузу. — Бургер весьма неплох. Если брать дополнительный сыр.  
Ви фыркнул в стакан. В горле завибрировал смех.  
— Тебе лишь бы сыра побольше.  
— И мяса. Я всё-таки охотник на демонов.  
— И как охота? Успешно?  
— На прошлой неделе в пятидесяти милях к северу была знатная заварушка.  
— На пиццу хватило?  
— На две, — Данте улыбнулся — искренне, по-настоящему, и Ви накрыло осознанием того, как сильно он соскучился.  
Это отразилось на лице, конечно. Данте нахмурился, но не так, как если бы злился, скорее что-то обдумывал, и Ви воспользовался моментом, жадно разглядывая его. Он воскрешал в памяти то, как кололась щетина во время поцелуев, как внимательно и цепко Данте следил за тем, как Ви ласкал себя, как хрипло стонал его имя в момент оргазма.  
Поймав его взгляд, Данте поджал губы. Вот и всё, понял Ви.  
— Ты сюда пешком пришёл?  
— Да. Хотел прогуляться.  
— Я подвезу тебя. Сейчас холодно.  
Ви кивнул и покорно поплёлся к выходу, от былой радости не осталось и следа. Впрочем, на что он надеялся? Он попросил Данте приехать и только. Чудо, что тот согласился.  
На улице и впрямь оказалось холодно. Ви поднял воротник плаща, чтобы укрыться от пронизывающего ледяного ветра и сел позади Данте, не зная, куда деть руки.  
— Держись за меня.  
Ви обнял его за пояс. Пожалуй, чересчур поспешно, поскольку услышал тихое хмыканье.  
Когда мотоцикл с рёвом сорвался с места, Ви закрыл глаза.

Наверное, он заснул и видел прекрасный сон, пока они стояли в какой-нибудь жуткой пробке. Это должен быть сон, потому что неоновая вывеска агентства казалась ненастоящей. Неужели они…  
Данте не проронил ни слова и протянул руку, безмолвно предлагая проследовать за ним. Ви медлил, любуясь тем, как тают снежинки, едва коснувшись его ладони, и считал про себя «раз-два-три…» Он знал, что Данте не станет ждать вечно. В лучшем случае развернётся и пойдёт в агентство один, в худшем — вновь сядет на железного коня и на этот раз отвезёт Ви домой.  
Он сглотнул, понимая, что давным-давно принял решение. Напряжённое молчание длилось вечность и одновременно считанные секунды — до тех пор, пока они не оказались внутри.  
Стоило перешагнуть порог, как Данте прижал его к двери. Ви считывал пульс — быстрый, неровный, так ярко контрастирующий с непроницаемым лицом, и мозг отключило напрочь. Он наклонил голову набок и, как в первую встречу, прикусил нижнюю губу. Хватка на запястьях стала сильнее, а выдержка Данте, напротив, дала слабину. Он рыкнул, словно хищник, учуявший добычу, одним движением разорвал рубашку Ви и впился в ключицу. Удлинившиеся клыки прокусили бледную кожу, и Ви протяжно простонал его имя вперемешку с просьбами не останавливаться, сделать своим.  
Буря отступила так же внезапно, как и началась, и Данте отшатнулся.  
— Зачем, Ви? — его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а кожаные штаны, казалось, вот-вот собирались треснуть. — Зачем ты попросил меня вернуться?  
Ви опустил руки и прикоснулся к месту укуса. Он знал, зачем, всегда знал, но как объяснить это человеку, который не хочет слышать?..  
— Потому что…  
Данте покачал головой и сел на пол. Он не поверит ни одному слову, понял Ви, и сейчас в его руках — последний шанс доказать ему, им обоим, что происходящее между ними правильно.  
— Я наполовину демон, не забывай. Я никогда не смогу полностью дать тебе то, что ты заслуживаешь.  
— Посмотри на меня, — Ви опустился на колени, сбросил плащ и рубашку. — Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — он переплёл их пальцы, и положил правую руку Данте на своё сердце.  
Данте поднял взгляд, и в этот самый миг рисунки на теле Ви испарились, обратившись в пыль, а волосы побелели.  
— Во мне демонов не меньше, — прошептал он, соприкасаясь лбами. — Наши демоны нуждаются друг в друге не меньше, чем человеческие части. Хочешь знать, зачем? Благодаря тебе я снова чувствую жизнь.  
— Я могу сделать тебе больно, — броня Данте уже разваливалась на куски, и Ви расколол её простой обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
— Никогда.  
Данте крепко обнял его и мягко уложил на спину. Ви приподнял бёдра, помогая стянуть с себя штаны.  
— Хочу чувствовать тебя, — пробормотал Ви, помогая раздеться Данте.  
От пола веяло холодом, а ковёр неприятно кололся, но Ви уже было наплевать. Наплевать, потому что единственное, что имело значение — голова Данте у его бедра, его горячий рот, терзающий нежную кожу. Ви чувствовал, как наливается и темнеет засос на внутренней стороне бедра, и ему было нестерпимо мало этих ласк. Член пачкал живот смазкой, яйца поджимались; пришлось прикусить ребро ладони, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Пожалуйста, — стонал Ви, вскидывая бёдра. — Ты нужен мне, Данте.  
Нужен везде: тяжестью тела, колкой щетиной, сильными руками. Ви вскрикнул, когда мокрые от его смазки пальцы толкнулись внутрь, растягивая, и сам охотно подался вперёд, насаживаясь, умоляя не медлить. Когда Данте прижался бёдрами к паху и замер, давая возможность привыкнуть, с губ Ви сорвалось умоляющее:  
— Папочка…  
Это вновь был запрещённый приём. Данте сгрёб его в объятиях, и Ви скрестил ноги на спине, вжимая в себя так сильно, как только мог. В противовес сильным, резким толчкам, поцелуи Данте были нежны, почти ленивы, и от этого контраста сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Им обоим было сложно держаться долго: слишком велико было желание и воздержание, но каким-то невероятным образом Данте нашёл в себе силы дразниться. Ви разочарованно застонал, стоило Данте отстраниться, и получил в ответ усмешку.  
— Иди сюда, — он сел, прижавшись спиной к дивану, и поманил Ви. Смотрел, не отрываясь, в ярко-зелёные глаза, пока тот насаживался, тягуче медленно лаская его член.  
Не переставая двигаться, Ви взял его руку и прижался губами к сбитым костяшкам.  
— Позволь моим демонам забрать твою боль.  
Его член горячо запульсировал в ладони, а сам Данте сорвался в оргазм настолько яркий, что за спиной на миг раскрылись крылья. Ви шало улыбнулся, и Данте мягко выскользнул из него, утянув за собой за пол, обнимая со спины.  
Ви набрал воздуха в грудь, собираясь сказать что-то безумно важное, но Данте опередил его.  
— Всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Какие уж тут комментарии D: Да, снова название - строчка из песни. Нет, не надоело.  
> Песня - Naughty Boy - No one's here to sleep 
> 
> Пидарский Бог, тебе! Мы встретились в странный период моей жизни (с) и упоролись так, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Гори-гори ясно!


End file.
